1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional measurement apparatus using a multiple striped pattern and a method thereof, and more particularly to a three-dimensional measurement apparatus using multiple striped patterns that projects a pattern film comprising multiple striped patterns, which means that a plurality of striped patterns are projected at one photographing shot for the three-dimensional measurement, to an object to be measured (hereinafter referred to as an object) and then photograph it, thereby making it possible to take a swift and precise three-dimensional measurement.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, one of widely used three-dimensional measurement methods is to measure a relevant object with a combination of a camera and a light emitting projector (laser, light or the like), and the other method is a stereo vision using only a plurality of cameras as photographing means without using a projector. According to Korea patent No. 10-1999-0028254, not a single point, but a striped pattern is projected or spatially encoded light is projected with a LCD projector, so that rather many points of coordinates are obtained for measurement of an object at a single photographing shot.
In other words, according to the striped pattern projecting method, a plurality of striped patterns are projected and an image projected with relevant striped patterns is photographed for measurement of a three-dimensional shape. At this time, a moiré pattern or an optical triangular principle is used for operation to finally obtain three-dimensional shape information.